


Tell Me What to Do

by RetroactiveCon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: Barry steers him to the sofa, pushes him down, and settles in his lap. Leonard lets it happen. “You’re pushy today, Scarlet. I thought you wanted me to take charge.”Barry grinds down impatiently. “I want you to talk to me,” he begs. “Tell me what to do.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	Tell Me What to Do

Sometimes, Leonard is seized by the mischievous urge to use Barry’s known weaknesses against him. Occasionally, this involves showing up at STAR Labs, luring him into an isolated room, and tickling him until he shrieks loudly enough to draw someone’s attention. Other times, it involves hopping on comms during an easy mission, affecting his most seductive tone, and being a distraction. 

“Barry.” By now, Cisco has caught on to their game. (So, in all likelihood, has Caitlin, who has elected to stay out of the Cortex.) “Okay, left up ahead, one meta-brawl coming right up…”

“Uh, guys?” Barry sounds like he’s holding back laughter. “I think these are, like, metas with the same level of power as Hartley. This is a fistfight.” 

“Barry,” Leonard scolds. He couldn’t care less; he’s just grateful for an excuse to act like he’s chiding him. “Don’t mock Piper, it’s unbecoming.” 

Barry makes a soft sound. Cisco shoots Leonard a disgusted glance before pronouncing, “No, Barry, please mock Hartley, it makes my day.”

“I don’t even think I need to use my speed.” Barry sounds almost incredulous. His vitals settle down; he’s walking at a pace that Leonard might call a saunter. “I think I can probably just…”

“Don’t get cocky,” Leonard chides. 

Barry makes that same, slightly helpless sound. “Uh, I’m not.”

Two minutes later, the metas have been told off. Barry declines to arrest them, citing their non-offensive abilities and their evidently genuine repentance for the fight. Leonard congratulates him on his way back to STAR Labs. “Well done, Scarlet. Very diplomatic.” 

“All right,” Cisco interjects. “Barry, go home. You need to eat and to please, _please_ get Captain Cold out of the Cortex.”

With very little warning, the world spins. Leonard throws out a hand and ends up bracing himself against the door to their apartment. Barry is between him and the door. He’s by no means pinned—Leonard wouldn’t have had the presence of mind to pin him—but he’s all wide, hopeful eyes and parted lips. 

“Got you hot for it, Scarlet?” 

“Uh.” Barry sucks his lower lip into his mouth. “You were doing the thing with your voice and I…I kind of always think sex when you do that. It’s really inconvenient in the suit.” 

“I know.” Leonard could lean into Barry’s warmth, press him against the door and kiss him until he forgets his name. Unfortunately for both of them, he likes tormenting the kid. “That’s why I only do it when I know you’re not in danger.” 

“Well.” Barry makes a show of looking around their apartment. When he meets Leonard’s eyes again, he melts back against the door. Although Leonard knows it’s a show, he loves seeing his Scarlet so open and easy for him. “I’m not in danger now.”

Leonard leans in and grazes his lips against Barry’s jaw. “Is that an invitation, Scarlet?” It’s barely more than a low, heated whisper. He’s close enough to feel Barry’s answering shiver. 

“If you want it to be.” 

Leonard will never turn down an invitation like that. He settles his hands low on Barry’s hips, squeezes his ass just to hear him gasp, and guides him further into the apartment. Barry steers him to the sofa, pushes him down, and settles in his lap. Leonard lets it happen. “You’re pushy today, Scarlet. I thought you wanted me to take charge.”

Barry grinds down impatiently. “I want you to talk to me,” he begs. “Tell me what to do.” 

Leonard smirks. Although he might pretend otherwise, he likes when Barry is pushy. It shows that his Scarlet knows without a doubt what he wants. “You mean something like ‘take off your clothes’?” He drops his voice to its lowest, silkiest register. With anyone else, such a tone would signify certain doom. With Barry, it’s purely playful. 

“Oh.” Barry’s eyes widen. He’s on his feet before Leonard realizes he’s moved, hands fumbling with the hem of his pullover. “Yeah, like that.” 

“Well, then, take off your clothes, Scarlet.” Barry strips off his pullover and undoes his buttons at superspeed. Leonard shakes his head. _“Slowly._ I know you like to put on a show for me, Scarlet. Make it good.”

Obediently, Barry’s hands slow to a leisurely pace. He nudges the neckline of his shirt wider to bare his shoulders—a tease, given how Leonard loves to kiss and mark them. The shirt doesn’t quite slip off, but it falls open wide enough to expose the way his hand slips down to play with his nipples. The first touch has his eyes fluttering and his mouth dropping open. 

“Beautiful,” Leonard murmurs. He sinks lower down against the cushions, lets his legs spread, and palms himself lazily through his jeans. It’s the reciprocal show Barry will expect, and not one he minds putting on. “Just like that, Scarlet.” 

Barry skims his hand down his belly to the low-slung waistband of his jeans. He unfastens the button but doesn’t undo the zipper; instead, he slips his hand into his briefs. If he was close enough, Leonard would grab his wrist. As far apart as they are, he can only chide, “Don’t touch yourself without permission, Scarlet. You know better.” 

Barry withdraws his hand, although not without a pitiful whimper. Lacking permission to touch his cock, he pushes his jeans and briefs off his hips. He’s left standing in nothing but his unbuttoned shirt. 

“Turn around for me, Scarlet, nice and slow.”

Obediently, Barry turns a slow circle. The hem of his shirt teases the tops of his thighs, just hiding his pert little ass. As he turns, it slips down one arm and bares his shoulder. He reaches back, catches the collar, and glances coyly over his shoulder to check whether Leonard wants him to pull it back up. His expression is shy but his eyes are playful—he knows how pretty he looks. 

“Let it fall.”

Barry obeys. By the time he turns around, he’s fully naked. Leonard nods his approval and gestures with one hand for Barry to kneel. He drops eagerly to his knees, clasping his hands behind his back without being asked. At this, Leonard makes a soft, disapproving sound. 

“No, Scarlet. You still have permission to touch yourself everywhere but your cute little cock.” 

Given permission, Barry raises one hand to his nipples and the other to his hair. Leonard hums his approval. Barry loves to have his hair pulled—the rougher he’s handled, the hotter he gets for it. He’ll work himself into a frenzy before too long. 

“Spread your legs for me now, Scarlet.” Barry obeys. Leonard frowns, feigning disapproval. “Wider. Just like that.” 

Barry tugs on his own hair. His eyes flutter and his hips rock ever-so-slightly forward, seeking friction that isn’t there. 

“Ohh,” Leonard whispers, pretending he’s noticed something exquisitely naughty. “Is this not enough for you? Would you rather I went and got you a toy?” This time, the way Barry’s hips jerk is unmistakable. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Kneeling in front of me, your pretty ass stuffed full, fucking yourself while I watched. You’d beg after a while—it isn’t enough to just have one hole full, you’d want my cock in your greedy little mouth…”

Barry keens. Almost before Leonard has finished speaking, he traces his hand along his jaw, brushes his fingertips over his own lips, and sucks two fingers into his mouth. 

“As soon as I gave you what you wanted, you’d lose yourself in it.” The way Barry loses himself when he’s on his knees for Leonard is sweet. Under other circumstances, it might be worrisome, but Leonard knows by now what a relief it is for Barry to be able to trust someone so completely. “Wouldn’t you, Scarlet?”

Barry nods. His free hand skims down his stomach and comes to rest at the crease of his thigh. Lacking permission to bring himself off, he kneads the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

“You’re being so good for me.” Leonard beckons him closer. “Come here, Scarlet. I know you want to.”

As soon as he has permission, Barry shuffles forward. Leonard spreads his legs to accommodate him, and he settles happily between them. He nuzzles his head against Leonard’s thigh, looking perfectly, blissfully content. 

“My good boy.” Leonard strokes Barry’s hair. His Scarlet relaxes even further against him, mouth falling open and eyes fluttering closed. The hand still up by his face falls to his lap. In its place, Leonard slips two fingers into Barry’s mouth and fucks them shallowly in and out. “Look at you, so pretty on your knees for me. What do you want, Scarlet?”

Barry blinks his eyes open. His pupils are dilated and dull; he’s gotten hazy just from his own hands and Leonard’s voice. “Touch me?”

Leonard cups his chin, coaxes him to lift his head, and kisses him softly. “I think I’d rather have you touch yourself, Scarlet. Go ahead.” 

Obediently, Barry wraps a hand around his cock. His head drops back onto Leonard’s thigh and he moans, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Just like that.” Leonard traces a hand over Barry’s shoulder. His skin is burning hot, as though he’s been lying in the sun. Speedster heat—he used to hate it. Now, it’s proof that his Scarlet is doing well. “As fast as you want, Scarlet. Just don’t come without permission.”

Barry nods feverishly and ruts up into his fist. “Talk to me?” 

“Still?” When Barry nods, Leonard hides a smirk. Once his Scarlet gets an idea in his head, there’s no dissuading him. “All right, Scarlet. You want me to tell you how I want to pull you up off the ground, settle you in my lap, and fuck you?” 

“Oh yes please.” His words escape him as a breathy sigh. 

“You want me to tell you that I would open you up with my fingers, so slowly it would drive you mad?” Leonard traces patterns on Barry’s superheated skin. He vibrates wildly, stops, and vibrates again. “I’m in no hurry. I’d let you ride my fingers until you came, and then, while you were still high on your first orgasm, I’d settle you on my cock and fuck you hard and fast.”

Barry’s hand blurs into motion, then stutters to a stop. To show his approval, Leonard winds his fingers in Barry’s hair and gives it a gentle tug. 

“Good boy,” he murmurs. “Waiting for my permission, just like you were told. You know what happens if you don’t, don’t you?”

Barry nods and manages, “Spanking.” 

“That’s right.” Leonard palms himself with his free hand. He’s in no way averse to having Barry over his lap, begging and writhing, by the end of the night, but that isn’t what his Scarlet needs right now. “I know sometimes you like to be a little brat boy just so I’ll spank you, but you’re not going to do that tonight, are you?” 

Barry shakes his head. “Good,” he begs. “Wanna…wanna be good.”

“I know.” Leonard presses another lingering kiss to his brow. “You have been. You are. And good boys get to come, don’t they? Come on, Scarlet, come for me now.”

Those words trigger helpless, whole-body vibration. Leonard can’t tell what’s happening until Barry slows to a stop and leans against his thigh for balance. 

“Shh, easy, Scarlet.” He guides Barry up into his lap and lets him cuddle under his arm. Barry snuggles into his favorite place against Leonard’s side and tucks his head under Leonard’s chin. “Easy, easy. We’re done for now. You were so good for me. There, that’s right.”

Barry shivers. The vibrations render Leonard’s left arm almost completely numb. He has to rely on sight to gauge how tightly he’s holding him and to guide his movements when he rubs a hand over Barry’s hip. 

“Easy,” he says again. “You got in deep, didn’t you?” 

Barry nods. Leonard makes a soft sound of acknowledgment and nods against Barry’s head. When he’s this out of it, Barry responds better to touch than anything else. “All right, Scarlet. I’ll take care of you.”

Barry nods and mumbles, “Always do.” 

It’s dangerous for him to believe that. Still, far be it from Leonard to correct him. Barry needs the reassurance, and little as Leonard likes to admit it, he enjoys being trusted. “Always will,” he murmurs, and means it.


End file.
